Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{4k + 3}{k - 4} = 3$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $k - 4$ $ 4k + 3 = 3(k - 4) $ $4k + 3 = 3k - 12$ $k + 3 = -12$ $k = -15$ $k = -\dfrac{15}{1}$